Night Shade
by DeadlyDaisy
Summary: Kagome finds herself thrust into The Underworld to reside with the King of Demons. With an expired lease on life Kagome bears the weight of the damned and the reality of truth.


A shadowed figure stalked the moonlit forest floor with an eerie silence while making his way to a camp of sleeping misfits composed of humans, demons and a half breed. He narrowed onto his prey. An enchanted human miko with the blood of an angel running through her pulsing veins. She looked so ethereal and godly. The moonlight reflected off of her silk ebony tresses. Her skin was so pale with the only color compliment being the slight pink adoring her cheeks. "A natural rogue," he murmured, his voice equated the sound of thunder.  
His mission was clear, taint her blood and watch her writhe in pain until he invaded every drop of blood and every muscle that made her alive. His shadow grew into a 15 ft monster covering her form before diving into her slightly parted cherry red lips.  
Kagome awoke with a jolt. Her whole body ached, as if a thousand knives had been thrust into each major artery. She opened her mouth to scream but her tonsils enlarged and her lungs burned rendering her speechless. Her eyes nearly billed out of their sockets before she fell into an unconscious heap on her sleeping bag.  
Shortly after her eyes shot open, no longer did she see through sapphire orbs but rather royal purple enhanced crystal balls. She breathed in a great gulp of air but found it useless as her lungs were frozen and her pulse was dead. She looked over to her comrades and found them to be peacefully sleeping around the fire. Miroku held onto Sango as she breathed heavily in his chest. Shippo was out cold while Kirara warmed him with her full form tail. Inuyasha was sleeping against a tree while snoring rather loudly. Kagome sighed in relief at the sight of her breathing comrades. What ever infliction came upon her in the dead of night effected her alone. Kagome stood up solemnly with more grace than she was use to and reached for her bow and arrows. When she bent down towards the enchanted weapon she felt a surge of energy push against her causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards. She stood up again and swiftly grabbed an arrow only to drop it as it instantly left a burned imprint on her callused palm.

"You are no longer holy Kagome," the thundering voice spoke.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Kagome demanded. If her heart still held a beat it would be pounding.

The stranger chuckled lightly. "If that will satisfy you," he spoke quieting the thunderous billow of his voice.

Kagome watched as a shadow emerged from behind a tree and as color slithered up and around the form starting from the toes until it revealed his humanoid form. Kagome gasped at the man in front of her. His hair was a mass of thick silky white hair falling below his waist, he had pointed ears and a handsomely chiseled face. He was tall, Kagome estimated around 6'4". But what shocked her the most was his attire, he was dressed in a black hoodie and black slacks. Complimented by black combat boots.

"What are you?" Kagome feebly asked.

"Why I'm the Devil but you may call me Sesshomaru," he replied nonchalantly.  
Kagome shook with fright, the feared and loathed ruler of the underground stood before her and he was utterly handsome. Than again what else should you expect from a Fallen Angel?

With a mixture of denial and admiration she spoke, "What do you want from me?"

The traitor of heaven smiled widely showing off his pearly white fangs, "I'm here to mate you," he replied.

"What?! Why me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Because Kagome, you were never human. The father of heaven sent you here to fix his own mistakes, fueled by my antics of course." He paused briefly, "he abandoned you after clipping your wings and sending you to Akiko's womb. He feared you, but soon you will remember as you are no longer clouded by his alterations of the limited knowledge humans have slowly acquired."  
Kagome stood frozen unable to grasp the weight of his words.

"My Miko powers have been... eradicated?"

"Indeed you are now a Fallen Angel and my intended." He spoke with a glimmer in his eye.

"I don't care if you're the God of Darkness, I refuse to mate you," Kagome said defiantly.

"Fear not Kagome, I won't force such a union upon you. I would much prefer showing you what the world is really like first and foremost." he took a few confident strides towards her before whispering in her ear, "I'm confident that when you're enlightened you will gladly stand alongside me."

Kagome stood with her mouth agape; she felt flustered.

"You will soon realize who the enemy really is but now we must depart to my kingdom." Sesshomaru stated.

"You're not taking me to hell!" Kagome shrieked. Her mind was suddenly filled with the memory of Kikyo dragging Inuyasha through the black wormhole. How the tables had turned.

"I won't take you to damnation, however I will take you to the underground," Sesshomaru replied softly.

Kagome clenched her fists and nibbled on her lower lip. Sesshomaru approached her in such a friendly manner she found it easy to be fooled. Contrarily though, it could just be a ploy to take her against her will quickly and without an extraneous battle.

"Why should I believe you? Kagome asked.

"I'll leave for a few days. Don't mention me to your comrades, especially not Inuyasha. Just try to remember a time before birth and I'm sure you will be eager for my return," Sesshomaru's voice faded out as he disappeared in the shadows.

Kagome just stood there awestruck. Try to remember a time before birth? How could she obtain such memories? She wondered.

"My life is so strange," Kagome sighed to herself before gracefully falling onto the grassy patch of land. She looked at the stars bewildered. She could see so much more than her average eyes.


End file.
